1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a compressor.
2. Background
A hermetic compressor may be classified as a reciprocating type, a scroll type, or a vibration type. The reciprocating type and scroll type uses a rotational force of the drive motor, and the vibration type uses reciprocating motion of the drive motor for compression.
The drive motor of a compressor using rotational force is provided with a rotation shaft to transfer the rotational force to the compressor mechanism. For instance, the drive motor of the rotary type compressor (hereinafter, rotary compressor) may include a stator fixed to the hermetic container, a rotor inserted into the stator with a predetermined air gap to be rotated by interaction with the stator, and a rotation shaft combined with the rotor to transfer rotational force to the compressor mechanism.
The compressor mechanism may include a compressor mechanism combined with the rotation shaft to inhale, compress, and discharge refrigerant while rotating within a cylinder, and a plurality of bearing members supporting the compressor mechanism while at the same time forming a compression space together with the cylinder. The bearing members are arranged at a side of the drive motor to support the rotation shaft.
In recent years, a high-performance compressor has been introduced in which bearings are provided at both upper and lower ends of the rotation shaft, respectively, to minimize the vibration of the compressor.
In this manner, if bearings supporting the rotation shaft are added thereto, then a contact area between the bearings and the rotation shaft is increased, and such an increased contact area causes an increase of friction loss. In order to minimize friction loss, attempts have been made to enhance mechanical precision of each component of the compressor. However, this approach has drawbacks, not the least of which includes an increase in production cost.